


What I'd do for you

by CutieTasja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieTasja/pseuds/CutieTasja





	What I'd do for you

“Oh my gosh, it’s good to be back!”

“Yeah. Good times., good times.”

It was the first day of summer vacation for the mystery twins. The first day of their last months together. A few days earlier they’ve graduated from high school, which meant time for college. Mabel wanted to do something with kids, so she chooses to be a kindergarten teacher. Dipper on the other hand wanted to become a writer. He loved to solve mysteries so much that he started to write down his and Mabel’s adventures, that’s where he knew he wanted to do that for a living. Both of them were going to New York, but they aren’t going to the same college. They would live an hour apart from each other which wasn’t so bad, but they’ve never been apart from each other more than a few days. But that was still three months away from now.

The doors of the buss closed and it drove away. Not long after that a car pulled over.

“Grunkle Stan!” They both shouted as they dropped their bags and ran toward him for a big hug.

“Hey kids! Man you’ve got to stop growing up, I hardly recognized you guys.” He laughed while embracing the twins and patting the girl’s head.

“We’ve missed you Grunkle Stan.” Mabel said to the old man, a huge smile on her face. The three let go of each other.

“Yeah, we’ve missed you.” Dipper agreed with his sister. Stanly was their favorite uncle after all. He looked around and noticed he was alone. “Isn’t Ford here?” He asked.

“You know how he is,” Stanley raised his shoulders. “he and Soos are waiting at the shack for you guys. Now come on, let’s get those bags in the trunk.” He smiled while lifting up the bags. Dipper wanted to help him, but something grabbed his hand. He came to a stop and turned around to see that it was his sister. He looked at her. She was smiling as always, but something was different, he could tell by looking deep into her eyes.

“What’s wrong Mabes?” He asked. The girl pulled her brother in for a hug.

“I just wanna say, thank you. Thank you for spending this summer with me.” Dipper embraced the girl and smiled. He didn’t want this moment to end, he knew things were going to change after summer. The thing that feared him most was that they would grew apart from each other. He knew that would never happen, they’re family. But still, he couldn’t help it to think it. And the same went for Mabel.

_*Honk, honk*_

“Come on you guys, let’s go!” Stan shouted from his car. The twins flinched and broke apart. They ran toward.

“Shotgun!” Mabel laughed and was first to enter the front seed.

“Ah man, you always go in the front. This is so not fair.” Dipper pouted.

“Bwoop, that what you get when you’re an alpha twin.” She said while poking her brother’s nose. She raised her arms and began to yell: “Alpha-twin! Alpha-twin! Alpha-twin!” Most times Dipper would be annoyed whenever his sister and grunkle were making fun of him, but not now. He just smiled and closed his door.

 _‘Man, I’m going to miss this…’_ He thought while looking out of the window. The car began to move and their last summer together began.


End file.
